Toy Soldiers
| image = File:Toy Soldiers.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 8 Players (Small) | startdate = 04.02.2015 | winningfaction = Coolkid and Auramyna | roster = Players #Yuiop #Nana7 #Dr.Saab #Coolkid #Waffleboy #Auramyna #Barcallica #Dd515087 | first = Yuiop | last = Coolkid, Auramyna | mvp = Auramyna | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on the Toy Soldiers Playset It began on April 2, 2015 and ended in a Coolkid & Auramyna win in Phase 4 (Aprit 7). Game Mechanics Rules #Each player is a kid who bought a pack of toy soldiers to do battle with the other kids. Each "role" in the game is a toy soldier that's controlled by the player that owns it, as if all the toy solders were in BTSC with their owner being the one running the hypothetical BTSC. #Wincon: A group of up to two players can win by all correctly declaring to the host that they as a group control >60% of the remaining roles. #OOA: Block > Trap > Redirect > Kills / Saves #Blocks cannot be blocked by other blocks, traps cannot be stopped by other traps but can be saved by other traps, and redirects cannot be redirected by other redirects. #Kills are not blocking and will not prevent spy results from being given to the player. #Players will be informed if one of their roles' action fails because of being blocked or trapped, but will not be informed of who performed a block. #They are not informed of success or failure of actions for any other reasons (such as whether their radioman targeted a redirectable role who attempted to act that night). #Spies are not informed if they are redirected (for that matter, no one is informed if they're redirected). #If multiple redirects act on the same target, all redirects on that target will fail (even if they all tried to redirect him to the same new target). #Redirected FID kills will succeed if the role they're redirected to is in the faction that they attempted to FID kill. #Dead roles' faction and ability are not publicly revealed on death. #NP shows kills (only if the FID was correct for snipers), traps, and needed saves. They will appear as: *DOUG was trapped by ALPHA'S guard *SAMMIE was stomped by DELTA *AL was FID killed by GAMMA'S sniper *SIR SHMOOPY OF AWESOMEVILLE was killed by GAMMA'S rifleman *SIR SHMOOPY OF AWESOMEVILLE was saved by ALPHA'S medic Role Description Each player (the actual people playing, not each role) has a Kid Stomp (kill) each night that is unblockable and unsavable - the target WILL die. The players have direct player-to-player PM ability. There are just "night" phases; no "day" phases or lynch voting. *Rifleman – Kill *Sniper – FID kill headshot, the sniper can be stopped by being blocked or trapped but the target cannot be protected by being saved or trapped *Radioman – Redirect, cannot redirect roles to themselves, does not force roles to act if they intended not to act that night *Guard – Trap (block and save), cannot trap self, appears in the NP *Medic – Save from rifleman, cannot save from a sniper or faction kill *Engineer – Block, does not appear in the NP. The target is informed that they were blocked through PM if it ends up preventing an action, but they are not told who blocked them. *Scout – Spy, both faction and ability. If all of your killing roles are dead (rifleman and sniper), you can choose one of your remaining soldiers to give up their regular ability and change into a rifleman. This can be done multiple times if the new riflemen die. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #Coolkid - as Delta #Auramyna - as Zeta Day and Night Posts Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 End of Game Roster *Yuiop - as Alpha - Killed Phase 3 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Lou ***Sniper - Dillon ***Radioman - Simon ***Guard - Tom ***Medic - Joe ***Engineer - Tubbs ***Scout - Egghead *Nana7 - as Beta - Killed Phase 4 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Huck ***Sniper - Wally ***Radioman - Dave ***Guard - Goofy ***Medic - Allen ***Engineer - Alex ***Scout - Hawk *Dr.Saab - as Gamma - Killed Phase 4 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Jack ***Sniper - Larry ***Radioman - Bob ***Guard - Steve ***Medic - Mutt ***Engineer - Felix ***Scout - Ivan *Coolkid - as Delta - Survived **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Pete ***Sniper - Fatty ***Radioman - Zoid ***Guard - Punk ***Medic - Ben ***Engineer - Kevin ***Scout - Igor *Waffleboy - as Epsilon - Killed Phase 4 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Bubba ***Sniper - Carl ***Radioman - Evan ***Guard - Don ***Medic - Stinky ***Engineer - Chuck ***Scout - Lynx *Auramyna - as Zeta - Survived, MVP **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Dustin ***Sniper - Adam ***Radioman - Snake ***Guard - Harry ***Medic - Dude ***Engineer - Calvin ***Scout - Ron *Barcallica - as Eta - Killed Phase 4 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Gus ***Sniper - Eddie ***Radioman - Aaron ***Guard - Gary ***Medic - Ted ***Engineer - Nate ***Scout - Paul *Dd515087 - as Theta - Killed Phase 4 **Soldiers: ***Rifleman - Glen ***Sniper - Vinnie ***Radioman - Rat ***Guard - Max ***Medic - Noms ***Engineer - Chad ***Scout - Bill Actions Category:Games Category:Era 10 Category:HybridGames